Qayn World Wiki
Welcome to the Qayn World Qayn World is dark and silly fantasy world, implemented in the carefree RPG Dungeon World. If you have played with us in the past, please contribute! If you would like to play, please let me know! Calendar note: The Ascension of Qayn is the foundation of the current calendar. The 'present' is considered 200 AQ. Previous gameplay was in 1 BQ or 1 AQ. Human civilization and literacy begins at 1785 BQ with the first rebellion against The Elven Dominion, all previous history is derived from folk tales or The Elven Chronicles. About Qayn World Qayn, so called "God of the Spark", is a boastful and selfish anti-hero who is cyclically booted from his lesser divine status from time to time depending on quarrels with Nimah, a spiteful and scheming Goddess of Fate who knows they are destined for each other. Political States * The New Empire * The Old Empire * Freeport Union * The Kingdom * The Kingdom-In-Exile * The People's Fraternal Order of the Hammer * The People's Hearth Religious Factions * Torchbearers * Paragons ** Exemplar Order ** Lustrate Order ** Ameliorate Order ** Adjurant Order ** Edulcorate Order Gods Major Gods * Triarchy of the Sun * Dugmaren Brightmantle * Agrona ** Sword of Agrona * Death ** Morgan Penguin Minor Gods * Arzael ** Couriers of Arzael * Lavin * Mao'Gul * Nimah ** Lana Lesser Divines * Bürd * Maa'taa **Hamit * Pilar * Qayn * Schmau * Trog The Old Ones * Erebus * Fulleri's Folly Haberdun Inquires Cases Managers Teams Heroes, Villains, Sidekicks, and other Notables * Aelo the Alchemist * Ajax * Andros the Mad * Augustine The Righteous * Beastmen * Becker * Bariner * Bartlby * Billy the Kid * Draemon * Exemplar Cassius * Earl * Edwyn * Lord Edulcorate * Lord Exemplar * Fangrir * Lord Farquad * Captain Griff * Gruff Silver-Eye * Lord-Baron CEO Sir Haberdun Esq. * Hadrian * Commmander Hammond * Hawthorne * Comrade Hazak Ironside * Hodor * Princess Ismeralda * Jeb the Alchemical Golem * Jiit tal'Arzael * Exemplar Jonathan * Kleon * Leofric * Commando Lem * Man Bear Pig * Mara Trueshot * Adjurant Marius * Adjurant Maro * Captain Maxwell * Mouse * Naesala * Og Rockbiter * Oswald The First Acolyte * Prince Peter Pottigrew * Ridvan * Commando Rox * Sampson the Salty Sailor * Seamus * Snoop Lion * Imperator Thogon * Thomas "Tom" Fulleri * Tower Dandies * Urist * Uthor Ironbender * Exemplar Initiate Willard * The Vipers Places * Blightshire * Brighthope * The Boundless Sea * Carai * Earl's Canyon * Forêt du Pet (aka Forest of Farts) * Freeport * Isle of Penitence * The Shimmering Isles (aka 'The Sapphire Isles') * Shrine to First Disciple * Springhome * Sparkhome * Thogon's Planar Portal * Thron Modon * Turntip Town * Union Town Historical Events * Ascension of Qayn * Battle of Saytr Forest * Liberation of Erebus * The Stout People's Revolution * Wars of The Great Return * Siege of Brightshire Races * Dwarves * Elves * Half-Elves * Halflings * Humans * Undying Monsters, Beasts, and Abominations * Assassin Vine * Blink Demons * Blood Scarabs * Corrupted Stonesinger * Damned Maggots * Gargoyles * George * Giant Sewer Cat * Girallon * 'Gul Wyrm * Imps * The Janitor * Light Hounds * Manticore * The Phage * Razor Boar * Shadow Maw * Tunnel Drake * Wight * Xorn Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Factions Category:Player Characters Category:Gods